


Grace

by beautiful_salad_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mention of Death, Not A Fix-It, Once again there is no happy endings, Similar to a past fic I wrote, no fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_salad_kitten/pseuds/beautiful_salad_kitten
Summary: Cas left Dean a gift
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Grace

Dean walks into his room. They had just defeated Chuck and saved the world, but he was in pieces. Cas had confessed his love and died and Dean hadn't said anything. He sits down on his bed and sees something glowing on his bedside table. It's a necklace with a vial of Cas's grace. He grabs it gingerly, as though he is afraid he'll break it. There is a note that comes with the necklace. It says: "I love you, Dean. Never forget that." Dean lays down while holding the necklace to heart, crying, knowing he could never forget Cas, the love of his life.


End file.
